Scar's Story
by CornMuffinMissy
Summary: Kovu and Kira are in training to rule the kingdom.Simba is able to trust himself now and rules the lands well. All is peaceful until an old enemy, thought to be dead, returns and reveals never thought possible secrets.
1. Cast of Characters

**Scar's Story**

**In this story it is the sequel to Lion King is in training to be king and Kiara is in training to be queen. All is well until a enemy, thought to be dead comes and reveals his side of his story. **

**Characters**

**Simba:** the king, mate of Nala, father of Kiara and father-in-law of Kovu. Also the son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi

**Nala**: the queen, mother of Simba, mate of Simba.

**Kiara**: the future queen, mate of Kovu and daughter of king Simba and Queen Nala

**Kovu**: future king, son of Zira, adopted son of Scar. Mate of Kiara.

**Mufasa**: father of Simba, older brother of Scar. Mate of Sarabi. (Dead)

**Sarabi**: Simba's mother, Mufasa's mate.

**Scar**: younger brother of Mufasa. Killed Mufasa.

**Taka**: Scar's name before he earned the name of Scar

**Zira**: step-mother of Kovu. Follower of Scar. True mother of Zuku and Vitani. (Dead)

**Nuku**: step brother of Kovu. (Dead)

**Vitani**: sister of Zuku and step-sister of Kovu. Daughter of Zira and Scar.

**Ahadi**: father of Mufasa and Scar, mate of Uru. (Dead)

**Uru**: mother of Scar and Mufasa, mate of Ahadi. (Dead)

**Aida: ** lioness in the pride.

**Khmu:** lioness in the pride. Mother of Riana.

**Riana: **lioness in the pride. Daughter of Riana

**Sashi: **lioness in the pride.

**Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:** the three hyenas that helped Scar try to get rid of Simba and Mufasa. (Ran away, long gone)

**Rafiki**: wise baboon and friend of Mufasa.

**Zazu**: hornbill that is mainly a adviser and babysitter to the family.

**Timon**: Simba's meerkat friend.

**Pumba**: Simba's warthog friend.

**Well that's it, I guess. If I leave anyone out please let me know. **


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Lion King or had anything to do with it(besides being a huge fan)there would be a fourth. I only own Aida, Khmu, Riana, and Sashi.**

**Prologue**

"Kovu, I'm sorry. I was wrong. Let's go home. All of us." came a young male voice. It was Simba: the king of the pride lands. The young king led the lions away and an another lion emerged from the bushes.

The lion had dark brown fur and a long, furry black mane. The mane went down to his shoulders and showed a little under his two front legs. He had many cuts and scratches, and one scar, a scar that went across his right eye. The scar was deep red, standing out on his face. His name had once been Taka but once he had recieved the scar, it was changed to Scar.

Scar walked along the cliff and looked over the edge. There, in the water was his dead follower, the only one who stayed loyal to him, Zira. Her paw was sticking out from under a whole bunch of logs. Zira was definitely dead but he was going to rescue her anyway.

Scar jumped off the cliff, landing on all fours on the ground, barely. Soon enough, he had reached Zira. He jumped onto one of the logs and gently grasped Zira's paw in between his teeth.

After a few seconds of unsuccessful pulling,he muttered, "Oh, I'm so stupid. I must move the logs first." He dropped the paw and began to move the logs away. They moved unexpectedly; easier then he had imagined. Once they were clear he jumped into the water, going under, letting Zira's limp, dead body go on top of his. Once that was done he struggled out of the water onto land.

Finally the lion got to the top of the cliff and stopped beside a tall, leafy tree. There was already a badly dug hole for his mate's body. He rolled her in and began to speak quietly. "Zira, you were a wonderfulfollower. You had wonderful cubs, unfortunately one only stayed loyal though, and that one Nuka,died. I wish you luck in lion heaven. I promise I'll do my best in completing what should have been done a long time ago," he purred quietly.

"Thank you, Scar. I know you can do it. You must kill them all. My horrid son, Kovu, his mate, Kiara and especially that _Simba." _her ghostly voice growled his name in pure disgust.

"I will. I'll become king no matter what and no one can stop me._ No one."_

And with that, Scar bowed to his mate and ran in the direction of Pride rock.


	3. Chapter 1

**Scar's Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Lion King or had anything to do with it(besides being a huge fan)there would be a fourth. I only own Aida, Khmu, Riana, and Sashi.**

Kovu peered through the bushes. A similar looking lion of himself; dark brown fur with a black mane and reddish-brown scar running across his left eye, was standing there paws pinning down a lioness.

_" Your fate has come, Kiara. You shouldn't have told Kovu to run and fought yourself. He is stronger than you and you are helpless against my fighting skills. But it is too late now, your little mate_ has run _off. And once again, your fate has come."_ a dark, spooky and familiar voice spoke.

The lion was confused. Kovu…was himself. His mate was Kiara. And the familiar lion looked exactly like his step-father, Scar. But he knew that was impossible. Simba, the king of the pride lands had killed him, making him fall into a deadly fire. And that was long ago. His thoughts were interrupted when the lioness spoke, calmly and just a tad bit fearful.

_"I will not let you kill me, Scar. You are a coward. You should have killed me already but you haven't. Now let me go and fight you. We will settle that way. That's how real lions fight. And if I win, but you aren't dead, you must leave…forever**. **If you come back, we will kill you automatically. If you win, I will leave with Simba, Sarabi and Kovu and never come back. And if you see us in your territory, you may kill us. Now let me go and fight."_

She pushed him up and struggled out of his grasp. As soon as she was on her feet, Scar lashed his paw out, claws sharp and deadly, and barely missed her. She did the same, skidding his leg. This went on for awhile, one occasionally clawing the other until finally Kiara lunged out at Scar, rolling on top of him. Her claws dug into his side, and her teeth clenched the fur by his throat. Blood dripped down and he tried desperately to get out of her grasp.

Finally he kicked his legs out, sending her to fly through the air and land with a thud. Kovu knew that the air had been knocked out of her. Kiara lay there, silent.

Finally she lifted her head, pure hatred in her gaze. She got up and raced for Scar. She lunged at him and once again, landed on top of him. Unfortunetly, she was still weak from her hard landing and soon enough had been pinned down by Scar's massive size. He raised a paw and dug his claws into her throat.

She gave a loud yowl and began to gasp, "Oh Kovu, please get rid of this monster." the last words were barely audible and she finally fell silent after her last struggling gasp. Blood poured out of her throat, and soon Scar was in a pool of blood.

Kovu was terrified. What did this mean? Was Scar alive and is Kiara's death nearby?

**Sorry it took so long. Well, I hope you like it. Please read and leave a helpful review. And I promise I will update as soon as possible. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Scar's Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Lion King or had anything to do with it(besides being a huge fan)there would be a fourth. I only own Aida, Khmu, Riana, and Sashi.**

_ "Okay, Kovu. Let's see if you have been listening. I am an intruder. You do not know me but I am a lion. I sneak into Pride Rock and steal your prey. What do you do?" _Simba asked. He was giving Kovu a training lesson and although Kovu was listening, his mind was on something else; the dream he had had last night. He had woken up breathing heavily, waking Simba up as well. Simba had asked him if anything was wrong and Kovu had answered no. He didn't feel like he should tell Simba this. Peace had finally come to the pride lands and it would only make things worse if he told what had happened.

_ "Let's see...I would corner the intruder if possible and warn him. If he doesn't listen I claw but if he still doesn't listen I fight."_ Kovu answered knowledgeably. Simba nodded and began to speak again. But Kovu blanked it out as his thoughts went over to the dream.

**'_What could this mean? Could Scar be alive? No, that is impossible Kovu. He was pushed into a massive fire. No way he could have lived. So who was this? And what does he want?'_** Kovu though to himself.

_ "Kovu! Are you even listening? For zebra's sake Kovu, what is on your mind that is more important than this?"_ Simba's angry growl brought Kovu back to attention. He hesitated then began to speak.

"_Er..a lot."_ he murmured.

Simba sighed. _"Do you want to take a walk?"_ he suggested. Kovu nodded and they set out, leaving the grassy area where they had been training, behind.

* * *

Simba sat, shocked. Kovu had told him his whole dream and what he thought about it. Simba had been quiet the whole time, not interrupting once. Now he still stayed quiet. He let out a cough and quietly meowed, _" No, Kovu. Scar is dead. He died in a fire. He is not alive. You are just having dreams. Ignore them. My daughter, your mate is fine. I am heading back. You can come if you want, if not, do when you are ready."_

And with that, Simba whisked around and trotted into the grass. Kovu walked along the opposite way for he still needed to think. But he was out of thought so he turned around and was soon caught up with Simba as they headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

"_ Kovu! Dad! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_ Kiara's cheerful voice greeted them and she and Kovu rubbed their heads together. When they were done they looked up to see Simba and Sarabi sitting side by side, purring loudly. Both lowered their heads, embarrassed. Silently, Simba and Sarabi trotted away leaving the couple to themselves.

_" Kovu?!?!?!?! Are you listening to me?? Hello?"_ Kovu darted his head up, brought into attention.

_"_ Uh, um, what?" he stammered.

Kiara shook her head and repeated what she had been telling him earlier; she was wondering if he would hunt with her. Kovu nodded and they headed away.

Kovu watched as Kiara silently watched the zebra. She moved forward lightly, her paw steps silenced against the softness of the grass. She got ready to pounce and when the zebra leaned down to eat, attacked.

Luckily, her claws landed squarely on the shoulders and dug into the thin fur of the prey which began to kick and run wildly. Kiara adjusted so her teeth met the neck, all her claws gripping onto the skin. She held on for dear life but was soon thrown off, landing on the ground hard. Kovu dashed forward. He knew Kiara would be alright for she was getting up easily so he set out after the escaping zebra. His long strides followed that of the zebra's and he soon saw it, blood dripping on its fur. He sped up and once close enough, leaped at the zebra. Since he was naturally bigger and stronger he easily fought the prey to the end. He dragged it proudly to Kiara who was waiting for him. She grabbed an end and together, they brought the fresh prey home.

**Well, that's it! I typed up a long chapter, no cliff hangers or anything, just a normal day. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Scar's Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Lion King or had anything to do with it(besides being a huge fan)there would be a fourth. I only own Aida, Khmu, Riana, and Sashi.**

_"Great catch! That will feed almost the whole pride! Good job guys. Come on, let's eat."_ Simba purred proudly. He rubbed Kiara and dipped his head to Kovu who dipped his head back. They trotted off to eat the zebra.

* * *

_"Kovu, you are the rightful king. Kill Simba. You deserve his place. Follow my footsteps, kill that lion!"_ Kovu recognized the voice. It was ever so clear to him even though he had never met him. Him as in a tratior. A traitor as in Scar. He watched as his the blackness was replaced with reflections of Scar's face. He snarled at Kovu to kill Simba over and over, each time his voice growing louder.

_"No, Simba excepts me. I will become king when he is dead. I will not follow your footsteps anymore, traitor. That has been decided already. It was decided long ago."_ Kovu growled.

Scar's faces had disappeared and was now showing the vision Kovu had had the night before. And as Kovu watched it wasn't Sncar anymore that was killing his mate, it was himself. _"Nooooo!" _he yowled._ "I'm not a murderer! No! I will_ _ever kill my mate! Never! Zira does not control me anymore!"_ he yowled over and over as his reflection sliced Kiara's throat, and blood soaked the ground. The reflection stood over the dead lioness in pride as a new lion came into view. Scar. Simba followed but was thrown against a hard rock by Scar. He slumped to the ground but only for a second; he was now hurturling toward the lions. He clawed Scar in the face but Scar leaped onto him before any more damage could be done, and kicked his back legs against his belly. Kovu watched in horror as Scar kicked the helpless Simba in the air, and when the body started to fly down, Scar leaped into the air midway and pushed the body to the ground. He walked back and watched as the half-dead lion struggled to breathe. As more air was brought into his lungs, the more his chest heaved. He began to breathe better, but it stopped solid as a paw slammed against his throat. A last gasp for air, and silence.

Kovu woke from his dream with a start. He lay there, panting looking around at the other sleeping lions. No one woke, they slept undisturbed. He got up, stretched, and trotted out of the cave. It was still dark, but the sun was beginning to rise. He sat at the edge of the massive rock and looked out at the lands. Those lands that would one day be his. When Simba died, he would take his place as king and would have control of almost all of Africa. He shuddered at the thought of it, knowing he was not ready for such a huge responsibility. Kiara would help him of course, and Simba still had loads to teach but what if Simba died early? Along with Kiara? Not only the king, but his mate would be gone. Meaning Kovu himself would control. Alone.

He hated the thought so brought his mind to something else: the cub that was due soon. Kiara was very excited as well as Simba and Nala. But Kovu was not. He would soon not only be a king, but a father. Would he be able to handle both responsibilities?

Once again, he hated these terrible thoughts so he just stared out at the open grassland. He moved to a lying position and closed his eyes, letting the cool air ruffle his dark brown fur.

_"Kovu! Wake up! There is an intruder attack! Hurry!"_ It was Simba's serious and worried voice that woke him from his light rest. He shot up, startled and let the scene around him meet his eyes: Kiara, Simba and four more lionesses standing ready to fight.

_" Where?"_ he asked immediately.

_"In…in….the gorge. Hyenas. And a group of cheetahs. We need_ to _get down there. Fast._" His voice was choked at first but it grew steadier and deciding to not bother about the choking, he nodded. But with a glance around he couldn't help but ask,

_" Where is Nala?"_ _"Down there, trapped."_ Now Simba's voice was very choked and with a flick of his long gold tail, they began to sprint their way down.

Kovu was shocked at the scene of the gorge: Six, huge cheetahs were circling around Nala, licking their muzzles. Nala slashed out at them whenever one came too near, but as everyone else knew, if she tried to escape, danger could occur. Simba beckoned with his tail to go behind a rock, and once all gathered, he began to take charge. " Aida and Khmu, you go on that rock. I will let you know when to attack. Riana and Sashi, you go on the rock opposite and only if we need help, attack. Kovu and Kiara, you will creep behind those rocks and attack at my signal. I will creep along, and only distract if the plan changes." The lions nodded and set off: Aida and Khmu going on one rock, Riana and Sashi the other as directed. Kovu and Kiara quietly crept along, swishing through the maze of rocks. As he crept to the spot, it only took him a second to realize that this was where a certain death had took place. A certain king's death. Mufasa, Simba's father had died of an wildbeast stampede by the one and only Scar. Simba's uncle. Mufasa's father. So really, he couldn't help but think if this was torture for his mate's father. But he didn't get a chance to think about it any longer: the signal had been given, and soon it was all a blur.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed! It was a bit tricky to write the scene so it made sense, so if it was confusing, please do let me know. I stopped only because I wasn't sure what should happen next. Thanks to all those who read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


	6. Chapter 4

** Scar's Story**

** Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Lion King or had anything to do with it(besides being a huge fan)there would be a fourth. I only own Aida, Khmu, Riana, Sashi, Hurshu and Kuchu.**

**A/N:So sorry for taking FOREVER to update! I've been super busy and kinda procrastinating cuz I was out of ideas...but now I had them and here they are! So...**

A cheetah tom leaped on Kovu, biting into his neck, holding onto his back with thorn sharp claws. He shook his head, trying to shake him off. But the cheetah was stronger and kept hold, so Kovu had to leap up, twist around and land on his back. The cheetah growled in fusturation and Kovu got up before the enemy could fight him again.

Kovu turned and put a paw on the cheetah's throat.

"Who do you think you are, attacking the queen of the Pridelands?" he snarled, referring to Nala who was fighting her way away from the cheetahs.

"I don't follow _your_ queen or king's orders." was the response.

"Then who are you working for?" Kovu growled.

"Zira. She...she hired us before you and your pride killed her." the cheetah hissed. Kovu gasped in surprise and pressed harder on the throat for more information.

"That's all I know!" the cheetah protested.

"What is your name?"

"Kuchu." Kuch answered. He struggled out of Kovu's grasp and raced away. Kovu stood there in shock and confusion. His mother had gotten cheetahs too? That didn't make sense. She wouldn't ask for help, he knew his mother well enough to know that. As he stared in confusion, a body suddenly sprang on him, claws digging into his shoulder.

"If the future king can't even pay attention in battle, why should he become one at all?" the attacker whispered in his ear. Kovu shook him off and jumped into battle. He saw one cheetah not moving. Killed. He then saw Aida killing another, one who had bit Kira in the neck, Kira was bent over, panting hard. Kovu leaped over to her. Blood oozed out of the bite wound and he could hear her groan in pain. The brown tom began to lick her wound, and Aida came over and took over to Kovu's relief. Leaving the two lionesses to be, he jumped into battle again.

At last the battle ended. It had lasted quite long, even with only six cheetahs. Three had been killed, the rest were greatly injured. Now, Kovu began checking around, making sure his future pride wasn't hurt.

He padded over to Kira. Aida was beside her, grooming her ruffled fur gently. When Kovu got close enough, he saw his mate was sleeping.

"How is she?" he asked, worry in his tone.

"Pretty good. The bleeding has stopped for now and I got her to sleep."Aida answered. Kovu checked around to make sure everyone else was alive; they were, and then lied beside his mate. He began to groom her fur and soon he and Aida fell into a soothing rhythm.

"Kira!" a voice cried. He brought his head up to see the king running toward his daughter. Simba rushed to her side and nuzzled her. "Kira, Kira." he murmured softly. Then he turned his head to Aida and Kovu, concern, worry, and anger in his dark green eyes. "Will she be alright?" he demanded. Aida nodded, and though Simba nodded in reply, he still didn't seem convinced.

Kovu walked over to Nala. She was bleeding on her left hind leg, and a long scratch ran across her belly, but apart from that, she looked fine.

"How are you?" he asked. Nala looked up, her blue eyes emotionless.

"I'm fine, Kovu. Thank you for helping. You are a strong and clever fighter. That will come in handy when you're king." the queen praised proudly, pride now shining in her eyes. Kovu bowed his head in embarassment, muttering a thanks.

"Kovu! Over here please!" Simba called from behind. Mumuring a final good-bye to the queen, he trotted over.

"Yes?"

"We should go soon. I want you to check over the gorge with Aida to make sure the cheetahs have left for sure. Go...go to my dad's death spot," Simba said softly. Kovu nodded, and set off. He joined Aida, who had a scar across her muzzle and looked tired and sore.

It didn't take long to check, and neither lion had anything to report. Simba blinked at this and bent by his daughter. He nudged her with his paw and her golden brown head rose slowly. Her green eyes blinked a couple of times and through a long, loud yawn, she asked, "Yeah?".

"Time to go Kiara." Simba said quietly. Kiara nodded and stood up. Her legs seemed to wobble for a few seconds but she quickly regained balance. With Simba and Kovu on either side of her, the group of lions headed toward to Pride Rock.

Kovu gave his fur one last grooming. He made sure it was shiny and sleek, with none sticking out. He stretched out a paw and tried to comb his mane with a sheathed claw. Gritting his teeth as it untagled the black mane, he slowly began to look older and powerful. He needed to look that way too. Today would be his first assment. He would be checking over the Pridelands and then do a pretend but serious fight with one of the lionesses. Excitement rippled through him and he began to pace in circles.

"I can see you're ready Kovu. Let's go." Simba said softly, stepping beside him. The two lions walked out of the dark cave where they all slept, into the morning light. Simba nodded at Kovu and Kovu took off.

"Everyone alright?" Kovu called to the group of zebras. The zebras all looked up and their expressions turned cold.

"Why are _you _ here?" one snapped, stepping up. Kovu stood his ground, hiding his confusion. Didn't Simba tell them that he was no longer exiled?

"Settle down, Harshu. Remember, he helped kill Zira?" one murmured, standing beside who Kovu thought was Hurshu. He wince when he heard his mother's name, and wanted to bow his head, but he knew that was the wrong move. Instead, he said, "Hello. I'm just checking over the Pridelands. Is everything alright here?" Hurshu nodded stiffly, and his green eyes clearly said for Kovu to go. Kovu bowed his head in a goodbye and hurried off.

"Did everything go well, Kovu?' Simba greeted as Kovu climbed onto Pride Rock. Kovu nodded.

"Great. Are you ready for the next assesment?" Simba asked and once again, Kovu nodded.

"Aida, you will fight Kovu." Aida came over. She was part of Simba's pride, meaning she had light brown fur with dark blue eyes. The two lions went over to a grassy area beside Pride Rock. Simba let them stand across, and signaled to start.

Aida immeadietly darted toward the brown-furred lion. She moved to Kovu's right, and swiped out a paw at his face. Kovu easily dodged it, spinning around and leaping on not her, but the ground. He spat in furstration and looked for his opponent. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Growling, he paced around, ready to attack. Then, out of nowhere, a body leapt onto him, crushing him to the ground. He twisted around, breaking free. Aida darted toward him, but he dodged this by sprinting to the left. Her paw clawed in the empty air and she let out an annoyed hiss. He purred in victory, but quickly went back into focus when he heard her creeping behind him. He spun around and clawed her face, making sure his claws weren't out. She did the same.

For a while the two lion tumbled and clawed, hissed and bit. Finally, at last, Aida had Kovu pinned down, a paw lightly on his neck. Kovu struggled to break free, but she did not move. Growling, he let himself go limp, then slide out to his left. Aida let out a yowl of surprise as he pinned her down. His paw moved at her neck, light enough so it didn't do damage. He kept her like that for a while longer until Simba called, "Kovu, you won".


End file.
